fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Embers of Destruction Part 3
The Broken Moon Act 3 – The Nightmare of Insanity Is a sound mind, body and soul truly good thing or not? Will the mind of purity fall into chaos or rise up from the grave? We are unknown about this we are hidden to find the fallen path. The path of life and death is shown as the light of the golden future is covered in black flames of misfortune in the future? After his awaking Fuyu has been between the Guild itself and exploring the world after his sleep to understand what he didn’t know of the past. Meanwhile after a local purge mission it seems both Zensaki Harawara and Akuji Funari haven’t reported into Yamashita, so he called up the rest of the guild including Fuyu, Asuka and Yumiko. “Let’s keep this brief. Akuji and Zensaki have gone missing. Perhaps they got wounded or one of them snapped. Either way I don’t care just get them back here dead or alive.” The figure spoke as he fixed his coat and the cold air blew chilling him to the bone from the dampness of the cold in the ruined village. As he kept finished, “We don’t want anyone to link us here now get a move on.” The male shivered a bit as he walked into ruins which were clouded by a thick fog of the night cold. He walked to a nearby building to meet an unknown figure with flames coming off his body. Meanwhile Fuyu and the two girls both looked around for their missing comrades. Fuyu then stared at them as the two girls kept quiet looking away from each other purely out of dislike for one and another. “Damn you girls are scary….” He muttered as they found a trail of blood. Asuka placed her hand onto the trail of blood, taking a little bit and licked it. She identified it as a kind of wolf-like blood then humanoid as she spoke "This is fresh; we shouldn’t be far off…. It also taste like it belongs to Zensaki…" The others in a cartoon like manner covers their mouths due to the fact that she tasted blood they were utterly freaked out looking out to a pillar with their eyes turned white out of shock as the blood dripped. Asuka replied “Th...That’s Zensaki… but there are too many holes for those to be stab wounds unless it was….” From this revelation they then saw his dead body on the ground as his upper torso seemed to have been ripped apart; perhaps by a rusty knife or something along those lines. Yumiko then cried a bit as she rushed towards him. Then she heard laughing from the top of the pillar as the moon was uncovered, shedding light upon the scene. A figure with blue hair and a skull on his shoulder stood up and turned towards them. As she looked up the black crystal began to glow slightly reacting to her anger. The figure had the mark of the Star Breaker Guild. "Akuji Funari knew you were a head case! But killing another member of the guild is just going too far!!!” She shouted as a sword appeared in her hand. The sword started to crack open having a large bright yellow light that sliced into the fog as Fuyu looked on confused. As the blade broke out a bright golden glow formed along it as her eyes brightened up as well. She was using her ultimate weapon as she rushed towards him having a large trail of golden energy as a blood crazed Akuji grabs onto the hilt of his scythe and rushed towards her with blood across his white jacket. "What the hell? Is that some type of sacred blade?” He asked Fuyu well looking at the weapon. As the two battled the scythe seemed to be cracking as Yumiko followed up with a type of wind like blade slicing into the side Akuji’s chest deeply, causing his blood to pour out. “It’s known as Clarentna, the legendary sword. The sword in the stone from which King Arthur pulled free the blade which lead him to become King of Britain. If you believe such things, that is.” She answered. Yumiko then, with glowing eyes, formed energy along the sword and blasted a massive force of energy at Akuji that ripped deeply into his chest and sending him into the wall. “Is he dead..?” She asked Yumiko. Suddenly, the thin handle of the scythe flew into Yumiko’s chest plate ripping deep into her chest. She fell back with a large piece of her chest missing as Akuji walked out. "Yumiko?!? Damn you Akuji!?!” Fuyu screamed suddenly. Then going into a rage she suddenly let out a burst of black flames from his fist. The attack slammed Akuji into the wall and his blood spurts out. He laughed out loud like a mad man and Fuyu’s eyes seemed crude, almost evil, as his eyes focused on him. Jet black embers burned along the building as the burst of flames from Fuyu shot out towards Akuji’s chest. The burns were horrible as a black mark on his chest was left and he screamed in pain. Suddenly Yamashita jumped down from a nearby building to check on Yumiko. “What the? …Where-scratch that-Why the hell are you HERE!?!” Fuyu demanded as other masked members of their group put anti-magic collars on him and forcing blades into his wrists and legs to keep him from attacking others. “Sorry about that, but I had to take a piss since i drunk too much beer on the wagon ride here. But now we will take him away and have him placed under care so we can work to fix his mind. Perhaps we’ll be able to turn him into a tamed beast again until than take him away.” Yamashita said as all three of them looked at him as if he was stupid. “Take his body. Zensaki’s body will be taken to the courtyard to be burned in an honorable way, but still...” the figure said as he got up and his eyes opened as he walked away. The masked figures dragged the crazed man to the mountain like prison across from the main guild building. "Fuyu." They both said worried. They asked him, a bit scared, about what happen earlier as the black flames finally calmed down as the flames disappear. Then they tilted their heads to the side out of relief that he turned his rage towards them. Then Asuka sadly picked up Zensaki. "Look guys, sorry I scared you. I just didn’t want to see them attacked, but I guess we should see my brother?" Fuyu said as the three of them walked out of the runes of the city and back into Kageki’s throne room as he cleans his nails than a large stomp onto the door slams them open. As soon as Fuyu entered the throne room, Kageki’s eyes twitched a bit at the facts of the report he was handed as he walks towards him utterly pissed off. Kageki than smiled at Fuyu; however he still looked annoyed at the report in his hand that Yamashita had given him. “Brother… I am sorry to hear about this, but we must keep going one death can't st.....” He said as he sat on his throne and his brother sat back and he held up a cup of wine and, before he could take a sip, the glass was shatters apart by Fuyu, holding a pistol in his right hand. "Damn it! You stupid, golden Mother-fucking Asshole! You’re the reason why he died! Now fight me! NOW!!!! You Stupid Basterd~!!" He shouted as he pointed at him. He glared at his brother, who returned the look as his body than stands up from his throne finally cracking after his brother pushing the blame. Then two extremely strong magical energies of the brothers clashed out of anger which sends shockwaves of lightning all around them at once. The force was so powerful that Yumiko fell back to her knees feeling utterly powerless as her eyes looked scattered a bit unable to handle it for much longer as black lines begin to move along her armor a bit well this happens. The two figures burst out of the Throne room, leaving Yumiko behind, as jet black flames formed around one figure and a bright golden light formed around the other as the Guild Master and his brother prepared for mortal combat. Will the Slayer of the God of flames and fire or the one who claims to be the savior of the magic world from Zeref and the dark lords of the black magic prevail? Next time.. Next Chapter “'The Clash of Souls'” Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:History Category:Karyuudo